No More Nonsense
No More Nonsense is the sixth episode of the first season of Veggie Animals. Plot Archibald is trying to enjoy a quiet afternoon of reading, when he hears his door knocking. When Archibald answers it, he finds Larry at the door inviting him to come strawberry-picking with him and Jimmy and Jerry, but Archibald respectfully turns him down, because he's busy. After Larry leaves, Archibald resumes reading, until his door knocks again, which annoys him, but he answers it anyway to find Mr. Lunt at the door. Mr. Lunt asks Archibald to help him with a problem, but Archibald turns him down before he even has the chance to tell him what his problem is, while Mr. Lunt quips about Archibald not wanting to help him find his watch. Archibald resumes reading for 10 more minutes, until the door knocks again, so he answers it, this time, finding Junior at the door who wants to visit, but Archibald tells him that he's too busy to visit. Later, Archibald fixes a tuna sandwich for lunch, but before he can eat the sandwich, his door knocks again, annoying him once again. When Archibald answers the door again, he finds Pa Grape at the door, but tells Pa that he's too busy and for him to come back another time. Pa is bewildered, stating that all he wanted to ask Archibald was if he saw his glasses anywhere. Pa then meets up with Bob, explaining to him about what happened, which Bob understands, saying that the same thing happened to him when he asked Archibald in helping to fix his shelves. When Pa asks Bob if he's seen his glasses,Bob tells him that they're on his head, which Pa realizes, thanking Bob for helping him. Larry shows up with a basket full of strawberries, also talking about Archibald not wanting to go strawberry-picking. Mr. Lunt also shows up as well, explaining that he was also brushed off by Archibald. Larry wants to know what's wrong with Archibald, with Bob explaining that Archibald is under stress and that he'll get over it soon enough. Mr. Lunt then suggests that if they act nice to Archibald, then he'll be nice back to them, which Larry thinks is a good idea. Bob, Larry, Pa, and Mr. Lunt go back to see Archibald again, when they meet with Petunia, who is frustrated that Archibald just brushed her off, explaining that she asked him to help pick some weeds around her house, but he brushed her off. The five friends then go to see Archibald. Archibald is reading again, when his door knocks again, annoying him once more. He finds Bob, Larry, Pa, Mr. Lunt, and Petunia at the door, asking him if he alright and if he needed any help. Once more, Archibald tells them that's much too busy, but even when the others try to be nice to him, he is even more aggravated because he is under too much stress. Bob, Larry, Pa, Mr. Lunt, and Petunia are surprised that Archibald still stubbornly refuses any help from them, all because he is under too much stress. After they leave, Archibald is able to read in peace once again, but even the sound of birds chirping is enough to annoy him into submission, to the point that he decides to find a different place to do some reading. Archibald leaves his home until approaching a dirt road, as Aristotle looks down to see Archibald, wondering what Archibald is doing. Aristotle is about to go and see Archibald when a truck starts to approach him from behind, as Aristotle warns Archibald. Archibald turns around when he hears Aristotle before looking to see a man walk out from the truck. The man decides to add Archibald to his fighting ring, and before Archibald can react, he is suddenly picked up by the man, angrily telling the man to let him go, but the man does not understand Archibald before throwing Archibald in the back of the truck and driving away, despite's Aristotle's attempts to intervene. Aristotle then goes to warn the others about what happened to Archibald. Bob, Larry, Pa, Mr. Lunt, and Petunia decide to try again in being nice to Archibald, when they see Aristotle coming towards them. Aristotle explains to the group what happened to Archibald, telling them about how Archibald was captured by Slats MacKenzie, the leader of an illegal animal fighting ring held in the city. Because of this, the others decide to save Archibald from the danger he is in, but they don't know where the Animal Fighting Ring is held. Aristotle knows where the Animal Fighting Ring is, so leads the group towards the direction of the city to save Archibald. The truck pulls in front of the Animal Fighting Ring, before Slats brings Archibald to his henchmen, Bruno, Rocky, and Jake, telling them to take Archibald inside and cage him up. Archibald is forcefully taken inside the building and put inside a cage, to which he starts protesting about being caged up, but some of the other animals tell him that it's useless because they're all prisoners. The animals are a male raccoon named Luke, a male weasel named Arnie, a female caracal named Heidi, a male fennec fox named Kane, a male badger named Farley, a female coyote named Nora, and a male German Shepherd named Morris. Slats tells Rocky to set up the next two fights, arranging that one them have Archibald face off against Bruiser, something which Archibald is shocked to hear. Outside, Bob, Larry, Pa, Mr. Lunt, Petunia, and Aristotle have approached the Animal Fighting Ring building after finding the truck parked in front of it. The group then decide to enter the building by way of the ventilation ducts on the top of the building. Inside, Jake takes Archibald out of his cage and to an arena in the building, something which Archibald is noticeably shocked about, lamenting that all he wanted was quality time by himself away from his friends in order to read his book, realizing that this is where that got him. When Archibald is placed in the arena, he finds himself having to face off against a vicious pit bull named Bruiser, but Archibald is apprehensive to fight against Bruiser. In the ducts, Bob and the others are still looking for where Archibald is, when they hear the fight going on from down below and look to see Archibald facing against Bruiser. Fortunately, Bob comes up with an idea on how to save Archibald. In the hallways, Rocky suddenly finds himself ambushed by Larry and Petunia who put a burlap sack over him to immobilize him, much to the surprise of the imprisoned animals. While this goes on, Bob, Mr. Lunt, and Pa trip up Bruno before tying him up, while Jake gets taken out by Aristotle, who hits him with his wing. Bruiser is about to take out Archibald, when Aristotle flies in and is able to carry Archibald to safety, while Bruiser ends up crashing into the wall, which takes him out of the fight, which Slats is very angry to see. Larry and Petunia are able to free the imprisoned animals from the cages they were in, before Bob, Mr. Lunt, and Pa meet up with them again, but have to wait for Aristotle to come back with Archibald. Archibald falls out of the ventilation duct, before Aristotle comes out as well, as Archibald is happy to be back with his friends once again. Mr. Lunt now takes this as an opportunity to ask Archibald about where his watch is, Archibald answering that Mr. Lunt put it under his hat, which Mr. Lunt thanks Archibald for. However, Slats enters the room, very angry about what happened, prompting the group to run for their lives to escape the Animal Fighting Ring building, before escaping through the transom windows. Slats runs out, only to realize to his horror that the police have found his headquarters, so he and his henchmen get arrested by the police. The once-captive animals thank Archibald for helping free them, while Archibald admits that he has learned to have better tolerance of his friends, which Bob, Larry, Pa, Mr. Lunt, Petunia, and Aristotle are happy to hear. Because of this, Aristotle quotes, "With all humility and gentleness, with patience, bearing with one another in love", which the captives are confused about, before Bob interprets the meaning of the verse. Archibald then apologizes for his behavior earlier, but Larry tells him not to worry about it, because he's still their friend, even if he doesn't always agree with them. After saying goodbye to their new friends, the Veggie Animals return to the forest. Fun Facts * The verse quoted is "Ephesians 4:2". * This is the first episode where the city is featured. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes